justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Now
Add pictures only to the songs presently in Just Dance Now or were once in Just Dance Now. Just Dance Now '''is a mobile app developed and released by Ubisoft and is part of the Just Dance franchise. It is the second such app to be released after AutoDance. The app was officially released on '''September 25, 2014 '''for all regions. How it works Download the app for free (Just Dance Now) and have a connectable screen like a TV or desktop that connects to the internet. Use your screen and go to justdancenow.com and connect to your device or account. Then using your phone, connect to a song server or a server with amounts of people. It doesn't require a gaming system or fees. Use your phone as a remote and dance away. Track your score by looking at the screen. Players from different countries can't join in the same dance room, however players from the same country can join in the same dance room, regardless of whether or not they live in the same state. Requirements for Androids/iOS : 1. A phone with the app downloaded on it. * For Android: Just Dance Now needs a phone with Android 2.3 and higher, and at least 28 MB in internal storage for installation. Tablets are not supported. * For iOS: Just Dance Now is compatible with iPhone, iPod touch and iPad with iOS 6.0 and higher and at least 68,6 MB in storage for installation. iPad works like a connected screen, so you can view the dances from it. : 2. A screen compatible to the internet (Like a PC or an iPad) : It does not works with Android or other systems tablet only for PC and iPad now. : 3. Have fun! How it works on Wii U It will work as it's own game but is able to add devices for other players to join. The tablet will work as a screen for a player to control. It's still in development in beta stage. Track Listing *This app currently holds 87 songs and 2 alternate routines. * (7) -> You need to play "Just Dance Now" seven days in a row in order to unlock this song *(B) indicates this song was playable on the beta version. *® indicates this song is restricted in the US and Canada. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * () parentheses indicate the cover artist of the song. Alternate Routines Removed These songs were taken off of the song list. It is unknown if they will return. Archives These tracks were found on the JD Files but '''have not been added to the game yet. Trivia * Up to 20,000 people can dance on server, but Ubisoft states that unlimited people can join in. * Dances are from the classic version from all the games. ** However, Blurred Lines and Sexy And I Know It are available as an alternate version. * This is the 2nd app Ubisoft made for the phone. (The first was AutoDance) * Data found in the app's archives have shown it will support Just Dance 2015 songs. * Servers will be region locked. * We Can't Stop was leaked on a photo that was on the Netherlands site, but the photo has since been taken down. *Some songs were HD remade for the game: **Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) **Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) **I Was Made For Lovin' You **Party Rock Anthem **Step By Step **Idealistic **Lollipop **Spectronizer **Katti Kalandal **Kurio ko uddah le jana **This is Halloween **Monster Mash **Land Of 1000 Dances **That's the Way (I Like It) **The Master Blaster **No Limit **Baby One More Time **Jambo Mambo ** E.T. ** You Can't Hurry Love ** Cosmic Girl ** Futebol Crazy ** Mamasita ** Pump It ** Girlfriend ** Airplanes ** California Gurls ** Baby Zouk ** Price Tag ** Beautiful Liar ** Crazy Christmas ** Hey Ya ** Hot N Cold ** I Want You Back ** Mugsy Baloney ** Down By The Riverside ** Twist and Shake It *** Big Girl uses her beta element. *** Strangely, Idealistic doesn't. * Wake Me Up was used in all the trailers for the launch, and after a week of the game coming out it was released. * Any song that was released before Just Dance 4 will be updated into a HD version. * The first Just Dance 2015 song appearing in Just Dance Now is Happy by Pharrell Williams. * Happy is the second song in the history of appearing in Just Dance Now before launch. And the first song that is not a DLC. Videos and Photos File:Cattura-0.JPG File:Cattura1.JPG File:JDNNOW3.JPG File:JDNOW1.JPG File:JDNOW2.JPG File:BETA PHONE MENU APK & IPA DOWNLOAD Just Dance Now! File:Just Dance Now - First Gameplay (includes 4 songs) File:TUTORIAL! How to download Just Dance Now manually for iDevices! (for Non-Jailbroked) File:TUTORIAL! How to play Just Dance Now! File:Just Dance Now gameplay @ Gamescom 2014 File:Just Dance Now with Coca-Cola and Les Twins! File:Just Dance Now - Menu File:Just Dance Now Launch Trailer -UK- File:Just Dance Now Full Menu (as of 1 16 15)|Full menu (US/Canada) Category:Apps Category:Just Dance Now Category:Games Category:Ubisoft